Noche para beber
by Izumi17
Summary: Mathew y Lovino salieron a beber, con muy malas compañías, cuando llegue el tiempo de volver y descubran que no tienen dinero y están perdidos, ¿serán capaces de tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a sus hermanos, o podran resolverlos solos? ¿serán capaces de aguantar las horribles verdades que dirán en ese estado? horrible resumen por favor léanlo que sera interesante y adorable.


este es mi primer one-shot, así que espero de verdad que les guste, no hay nada yaoi solo es un hermoso amor fraternal, y tal vez un poco de alcohol en el sistema.

hetalia no me pertenece

disfruten la lectura

* * *

No hay mejor grupo de amigos que Gilbert Beilsmich, Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernández Carriedo, los malos amigos, siendo conocidos por dos cosas: la primera es ser inseparables, y la segunda ser un trío de ebrios que no tienen control y causan destrozos y problemas a todo el mundo.

El problema es que no solo ellos causan problemas, sino también sus pequeños discípulos cuando llegan a ese estado.

Con discípulos se refiere a las naciones que por mala suerte llegaron a estar bajo la tutela de estas naciones. Francis no dudo en enseñar al pequeño Mathew, antes de que Arthur lo evitara, como apreciar un buen vino y un buen champagne. Para Gilbert fue mucho más fácil su pequeño west había adquirido un gusto a la cerveza, siendo de mayor una de sus bebidas obligatorias, es muy raro que Ludwig tome algún otro tipo de licor que no sea cerveza alemana. Lovino no tenía la intención de seguir los bobos consejos que le daba Antonio cuando era niño, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a beber vino, y tanto él como Feliciano lo consumen en cada comida y en ocasiones especiales.

Eso sería normal si los tres no sobrepasan el límite, pero cuando lo hacen se arma la grande, metiendo en problemas a casi todos los que les rodean.

Cada cierto tiempo el trío se reúne con el fin de pasarlo bien y, sin querer, causar un poco de problemas; en esta ocasión sus queridos discípulos los acompañaban, ¿cómo lo hicieron? eso es sencillo Francis engaño a Mathew diciéndole que lo ayudaría con algo del trabajo, Gilbert engaño a Ludwig diciendo que era una orden de su superior, y Lovino que no se cree nada que le dice Antonio, fue arrastrado contra su voluntad. Este pequeño evento se lo hacía desde que Lovino, Mathew y Ludwig eran niños.

‒ vaya, pero cuanto tiempo sin verlos señores…‒ dijo el cantinero

El cantinero que se llamaba George, era un hombre gordo, amable, y se le notaba un inicio de calvicie; conocía a este grupo desde que era niño, cuando su padre los atendía, y su padre también los conocía desde niño, al igual que su abuelo, y su bisabuelo, y así sucesivamente hasta que el primer George abrió la cantina en el año de 1543. El lugar se remodelaba según la época en la que estaban, pero en esencia permanecía exactamente igual como lo conocieron los tres malos amigos hacía siglos atrás.

‒ extrañabas mi asombrosa presencia ¿verdad? ‒

‒ Su presencia es difícil de olvidar señor, ¿les sirvo lo de siempre? ‒

‒ oui, y al joven rubio de allá le sirves lo mismo que a mí‒

Francis señalaba a Mathew que estaba al lado de Lovino del otro extremo de la barra.

‒ Para mí whisky, por favor, y para Lovi una botella del mejor vino rojo que tenga‒

Antonio decía mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Lovino, el cual se lo quitó con un movimiento brusco de inconformidad.

‒ Cerveza para mí y west‒

El viejo George tomó la orden de los nuevos miembros y se fue para regresar minutos más tarde con las órdenes, dos jarros grandes de cerveza para Ludwig y Gilbert, tres botellas de vino para Francis, Lovino, y Mathew, y por último una botella de whisky para Antonio. Empezaron a beber, la conversación era amena y todo iba bien hasta ahora. A la cuarta botella de vino de Mathew, Francis cambió la orden por champagne, Francis no dejaría que Mathew se fuera antes de acabar las cuatro botellas que había frente a él.

Al cabo de dos horas Ludwig se retiró con su hermano hablando incoherencias e insultando en alemán; pagó su parte y se despidió. Pero dos horas más tarde la situación cambió drásticamente.

‒ ¿cómo que… los franceses no son fuertes? ‒ gritó Francis

‒ Un español o cualquier otro… los aplas…taría en instantes…hic‒ respondió Antonio

‒ te recuerdo… hic… que soy más fuerte que…‒

‒ siempre has sido un… llorón…‒

La discusión se alargó a tal grado que salieron de la cantina sin volver. Dejando un problema, a dos muchachos completamente ahogados en licor, y sin dinero para pagar la gran suma que debían. Mathew y Lovino se miraron de inmediato, a pesar de estar ebrios entendieron la clara situación en la que estaban, sin dinero, ni la más remota idea de cómo salir de ahí y dirigirse a sus respectivas casas; ambos hicieron algo que tal vez dañaría su orgullo, y se arrepentirían después, pedir ayuda a sus hermanos.

* * *

Alfred estaba en su casa jugando el último juego de Resident evil, que Kikou le había prestado, estaba en la mejor parte llegando al final cuando de pronto el teléfono celular sonó, Alfred lo ignoró; aún no estaba derrotado, tenía otra oportunidad, y el teléfono volvió a sonar, era raro, no esperaba que lo llamaran, dejo que lo matarán y guardo la partida, se levantó a contestar.

‒Aló, el héroe hablando‒

‒ hic…'lfred…‒

‒ ¿Mattie? ‒ Alfred estaba ahora preocupado, su hermano menor lo llamaba ebrio‒ ¿qué pasó, todo bien? ‒

‒ puedes…hic…venir… hic… por mí…‒

‒ sí por su puesto ¿dónde estás? ‒

‒… no lo sé…espera…‒

Mathew de verdad no sabía en donde demonios estaba, lo que sabía es que Lovino estaba en una peor situación que él, así que George era la única opción.

‒… entiendo, muchas gracias señor George, llegaré en un par de minutos… sí gracias…‒

En ese momento, a Alfred salió disparado a recoger a Mathew, tan preocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la pijama puesta, y su típico abrigo sobre ella; Mathew jamás se embriaga a menos que este deprimido, a caso algo pasó y no pudo ayudarlo, empezó a sentirse muy culpable.

* * *

Feliciano estaba en casa, pintando, lo hacía para evitar pensar en lo preocupado que estaba, Lovino aún no había regresado, y ya era tarde demasiado tarde. Un sonido lo trajo a la realidad, el teléfono sonó, al ver la hora, 2am, marcado en el reloj de pared de su estudio supo en ese instante que no podía ser nada bueno. Muy temeroso contestó el teléfono.

‒… ¿hola?... ‒

‒Feliciano… bastardo de Antonio me dejó aquí y no sé como volver… ven por mí‒

‒ ¿Lovi estas bien?... ¿aló?... ¿fratello sigues ahí? ‒

‒ hic… Feliciano…hic… Lovino se durmió…‒

Mathew al ver que su amigo ya había sucumbido tenía que ayudar a Feliciano a encontrarlo.

‒ Mat ¿dónde están? ‒

‒ estamos… en el …hic… bar de George…‒

‒ no te preocupes sé donde es… quédense ahí voy para allá…‒

Feliciano solo atino acoger el primer abrigo que encontró y salió corriendo hacía ese lugar que no estaba muy lejos de su casa. No se dio cuenta que su cara estaba completamente manchada de todos los colores posibles. Lovino, debió estar muy deprimido para llegar a beber a tal grado de no saber donde estaba ni como regresar; eso era contradictorio porque Lovino, al igual que su abuelo había desarrollado una especie de resistencia al licor, pero a menos que no se bebieran medio tonel de vino no perdía totalmente sus sentidos, pero ahora ese no era el caso.

* * *

En cuanto Feliciano llegó al edificio, vio que Alfred se había estacionado en la puerta del mismo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, el pijama de Alfred era algo infantil para la edad que tenía, y la cara de Feliciano parecía una pintura de los niños del jardín de infantes. Eso duró apenas unos minutos porque luego ambos se abalanzaron a la entrada, cayendo por la puerta principal.

Ambos al pararse vieron a dos figuras, las dos últimas personas que quedaban sentadas en la barra; Mathew lloraba desahogándose con George mientras Lovino estaba profundamente dormido a su lado con una mano sujetando una copa de vino media vacía. En la barra estaban una gran cantidad de botellas vacías, Feliciano contó doce solo del lado de Lovino, Alfred se preocupó cuando contó catorce del lado de Mathew.

Cuando Alfred se acercó y tocó el hombro de Mathew para que supiera que hubiera llegado no se esperaba el recibimiento que venía.

‒ imbécil, gordo, tonto, idiota….‒

‒ bro, calmaté‒

Al mismo tiempo, Feliciano intentaba despertar a Lovino, le retiró la copa de su mano, y lo zarandeo lentamente.

‒ me supongo que están al corriente de la cuenta…‒ dijo Geroge con una mirada de lástima para los recién llegados.

‒ ¿cuenta? ‒

‒ Sí, los señores siempre vienen, y siempre me pagan pero ahora no lo hicieron así que deberá alguien pagarme. ‒

‒ ve~ ¿cuánto? ‒

‒ son… unos 1200 euros‒

‒…1200 euros…‒ Alfred estaba anonadado‒ ¿cuánto es eso en dólares? ‒

Alfred y Feliciano pagaron la deuda, mientras Alfred remolcaba a su hermano menor al auto, Feliciano logró despertar a Lovino, el cual lo abrazó como si fuera su suplemento de vida.

‒ me alegro que estés bien, Feli~‒

‒ fratello de verdad bebiste demasiado… vamos debemos ir a casa‒

‒ no… debemos ir a comer algo… Mathew y yo los llevaremos a comer…‒

‒ Mathew se irá con Alfred…‒

Pero eso no resultó Mathew prácticamente había hecho una rabieta para que Alfred los llevara a comer.

‒ bro… tranquilo… veras necesitas ir a casa porque…‒

‒ no me quieres…‒

‒por supuesto que te quiero… pero ahora no…‒

‒wahhh….‒

‒ De acuerdo…‒

‒ ¡MERCY! ‒

‒ ¡GRAZIE! ‒

Tanto Feliciano como Alfred suspiraron en silencio y los llevaron a un restaurante cercano, el cual estaba siempre abierto. Los sentaron en una mesa y pidieron café para los dos ebrios.

En cuanto empezaron a tomar el café la embriaguez de Canadá se empezó a ir, y no solo eso empezó a recordar las cosas horribles que había dicho minutos antes, la culpa empezó a tomar fuerza.

‒Al, perdón por lo de antes‒

‒ no tengo idea de lo que me hablas‒ dijo Alfred fingiendo demencia.

‒ mira Al, el ebrio soy yo, y se perfectamente lo que te dije y espero que me perdones…‒

‒ no tengo nada que perdonarte bro…‒

Mathew esbozó una sonrisa; si Mathew se recuperó rápidamente Lovino lo estaba haciendo de manera lenta, se tomó el café pero al parecer el alcohol en su sistema era demasiado, mucho más de lo habitual, que pasó todo el rato abrazando a su hermano menor.

Cuando ambos acabaron, los condujeron de nuevo al bar de George, que ya estaba cerrado, Alfred subió con mucho cuidado a Mathew al asiento de atrás para poder llevarlo a casa.

‒ ¿seguro que no quieres que los lleve? ‒

‒ ve~ de verdad Alfred, no hay problema mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, además tengo miedo que ambos aún planeen seguir bebiendo si continúan juntos‒

‒ no creo que pase eso la verdad pero si estás seguro…‒

‒ sí de verdad, Alfred no te preocupes, Lovino y yo estaremos bien‒

‒ de acuerdo… por cierto no planeo pasar esto por alto, hablare con esos malos amigos y los haré pagar…‒

‒ créeme que no son tan malos pero… ahora considerando el estado de Lovi… creo que se les fue la mano…‒

‒ luego hablaremos para castigarlos, que tengas buenas noches Feliciano‒

‒ Lo mismo para ti Alfred‒

Alfred subió a su auto y manejó hacía su casa, sería una muy mala idea dejar a Mathew solo. Mientras Feliciano empezó a caminar lentamente, llevaba a Lovino en su espalda, estaba profundamente dormido, y no logró despertarlo; a pesar de que Feliciano era de contextura débil cargar a su hermano en su espalda no le causaba horror o vergüenza alguna, ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero Lovino siempre estaba inconsciente para recordarlo.

‒ Felicito, grazie, ti voglio bene‒

‒ ¿felicito? ¿Desde cuándo me dices así? ‒

Feliciano estaba sorprendido, nunca, jamás Lovino le había puesto un sobrenombre lindo, siempre lo llamaba despectivamente, como bastardo, idiota, imbécil, bobo, tonto, etc. claro que él sabía que no lo decía enserio, el sobrenombre más cariñoso que Lovino le solía decir era vene, pero de ahí nada más.

‒ te digo así… desde… hoy… y te gusta que te diga así…‒

‒ De acuerdo fratello ve~ ‒

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que pocas calles antes de llegar a casa, Lovino volvío a hablar.

‒ felicito, perdón…‒

‒ no fue tu culpa, siempre bebes demás cuando estas con fratello Antonio, no pasa nada. ‒

‒ No, no de eso… bastardo‒

‒ ¿entonces a que te refieres? ‒

‒ perdón por tratarte como si fueras un extraño, por…no decirte lo feliz que soy cuando estás conmigo… lo preocupado que estoy cuando estás enfermo o herido… perdón por no ser un buen hermano mayor…‒

Feliciano no sabía que pensar, bastaron 12 botellas de vino para que su hermano le dijera que lo quería y se preocupaba por él pero tenía dudas, es decir Lovino no es el más cariñoso de los hermanos, ni tampoco el más afectivo, pero… dicen que los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, y por lo general Lovino estando en este estado suele ser muy distinto a lo que es normalmente, desde ser mucho más agresivo a reír por cualquier tontería, tal vez era otra faceta de embriaguez de su hermano.

Lamentablemente esa teoría se eliminó de inmediato cuando llegaron a casa, Feliciano lo acostó, pero antes de irse Lovino se levantó de la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo, claro que estaba semi-despierto pero Feliciano alcanzó a oír un susurro diciendo: _ti voglio bene fratellino_. Feliciano volvió acostarlo y ahora sí se fue a descansar.

* * *

Alfred llegó a casa con un Mathew dormido, antes de acostarse Mathew tuvo que visitar al rey inodoro a presentarle sus respetos, vomito por casi 10 minutos termino manchado, Alfred tuvo la paciencia de bañarlo y cambiarlo, y más que nada de acostarlo. Solo en estas ocasiones Alfred dormía en el sillón, cedió su cómoda y gran cama a su adorado hermano, pero en esos momentos el sillón era tan cómodo que cayó dormido en instantes pero fue despertado minutos después por un ruido. Mathew estaba frente a él.

‒ Perdón…‒

‒ ya te dije no tengo nada que disculparte…‒

‒ Pero, Al, yo te causé…‒

‒ comparado con los problemas que yo te causo no es nada, Mat, vete a dormir antes de que me enoje, y no quieres verme así…‒

Alfred estaba sonriendo pero funciono, Mathew sonrió y se fue tambaleante a acostar. Ambos se quedaron dormidos ni bien tocaron la almohada.

* * *

Ya era más del medio día cuando Feliciano despertó, estaba realmente adolorido por caminar con Lovino en su espalda, al ver la hora se levantó, supuso que su hermano aún estaría dormido y no despertaría hasta más tarde, pero debía comer algo, con ese pretexto fue a la cocina. Sin embargo Lovino ya estaba en la cocina preparando una comida muy suculenta.

‒ ¿Lovi? ‒

‒ al fin despiertas, ven siéntate debes estar hambriento‒

‒ Pero creí que estarías dormido‒

‒ mira… no bebí mucho…‒

‒ ¿no bebí mucho?, bebiste como una docena de botellas de vino tu solo‒

‒ eso no es nada… desayuna… para que… vayas y termines tu cuadro…‒

‒ ve~ de acuerdo…‒

‒ Ah… Felicito…grazie…‒

Diciendo eso Lovino salió, con la cara roja como un tomate, Feliciano solo sonrió y obedeció a su hermano, sabía que si mencionaba algo él lo negaría pero lo prefería así.

* * *

Alfred en cambio sintió que un olor muy rico llenaba la habitación al despertar y ver el reloj descubrió con agrado que era más de medio día, y el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina era de panqueques, con miel de maple, recién preparado. Se levantó del sillón, y se dirigió a la cocina, en su mesa había no solo panqueques sino también cereal, café, fruta, huevos con tocino, y un sin número de platos deliciosos para el desayuno.

‒ ¿Mattie si tenías hambre por qué no me despertaste?

‒ no quería hacerlo, además desayunar una hamburguesa no es agradable; es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho… anoche… tú‒

‒ Mattie no pasa nada, tranquilo, ¿sabes cuántas veces lo he hecho ya? y cada vez, lo hago como si fuera la primera vez, no pasa nada‒

Mathew le dio un fuerte abrazo a Alfred y llorando le susurró: Je t'aime frère, vous êtes le meilleur

‒ no sé lo que dijiste pero espero que sea algo bueno‒

‒lo es, desayuna; debo irme o Kumajiro se preguntará donde estoy‒

‒ Ten cuidado en el camino‒

‒ Lo tendré, gracias por todo‒

* * *

Pasó una semana para que Feliciano y Alfred pudieran cobrarse con los malos amigos. Y el trío no se esperaba como lo harían. Antes de que la junta empezara los llevaron a una habitación oscura, con solo luz para una mesa en el medio de esta; tres sillas de un extremo de la mesa y dos de la otra.

‒ ve~ estoy seguro que saben por qué los trajimos‒

A diferencia de otras ocasiones Feliciano estaba serio, y determinado en hacerlos pagar, como si estuviera hablando con uno de los capos de la mafia; Alfred, a su lado, tenía el aspecto de un general completamente desquiciado, capaz de hacer lo que sea para hacer justicia. El trío trago saliva, la verdad ninguno tenía la vaga idea de para que los habían llamado.

‒ Este… Feli… no tenemos la más remota idea de para que estamos aquí‒ habló Antonio intentando parecer tranquilo.

‒ No fratello Antonio, ustedes saben perfectamente lo que hicieron‒

‒ Si es por lo de hace una semana, eso no es de que preocuparse‒ hablo Francis temblando.

‒ Oh, claro que no, eso ya lo arreglamos nosotros, pero aún no nos parece correcto‒ Alfred al fin había hablado, haciendo temblar al trío.

‒ por favor, no es la primera vez que Birdie y Lovi nos acompañan, lo han hecho desde siempre, no me vengan con que ahora se pasaron de la raya‒

Gilbert no se dejaría intimidar por dos personas que sabía que no eran del todo intimidantes.

‒ me temo, Gil, que no entiendes la situación, lo que pasó fue mucho más que una extrema borrachera‒ Feliciano estaba sonriente pero no de la forma habitual.

‒ Y es por eso que ustedes nos van a compensar‒

‒ ¿compensar? ‒ preguntó Antonio.

Alfred extendió una hoja de papel, en la cual había un desglose de gastos, gastos que Feliciano y Alfred habían cubierto esa noche, como el café, la gasolina, y el total de todas las bebidas que ellos consumieron, además de uno que otro vaso roto que George también cobró; la cuenta daba aproximadamente 3000 euros, que cada uno debían pagar a Alfred y a Feliciano, es decir 6000 euros cada uno.

‒ Esto es demasiado…‒ reclamó Francis.

‒ No fratello Francis, no es demasiado no si tomas en cuenta lo que tengo en mi poder…‒

Feliciano sacó un sobre, en el cual había varias fotografías muy vergonzosas, demasiado; tanto Francis como Antonio creyeron haberlas destruido, y Gilbert ignoraba la existencia de esas fotos; Gilbert las rompió en mil pedazos, pero eso no sorprendió Feliciano.

‒ hay, Gilbert, no puedo creer que creyeras que son las originales‒

‒ ¿eran copias? ‒

‒ hello, no están tratando con cualquier niño‒ dijo Alfred indignado. ‒ tenemos muchas copias que pueden circular en cualquier momento, las originales están en un lugar muy seguro‒ siguió Alfred

‒ ¿cuánto tenemos de plazo? ‒ Antonio ya no quería tener más problemas de los que tenía, la mirada de Feliciano era de verdad aterradora.

‒ tienen tres días‒

‒ ¿tres? ‒

‒ agradezcan que no les pedimos para esta tarde, además deben tomar en cuenta que NO me gusta esperar…‒ hablo Feliciano, tan maliciosamente que el trío veía al más grande mafioso de toda Italia frente a ellos.

‒claro‒

‒no te preocupes en tres días‒

Salieron corriendo, de la habitación, y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente tanto Alfred y Feliciano suspiraron de alivio.

‒ oye ¿dónde aprendiste eso? ‒

‒ Al capone… de seguro lo recuerdas…‒

‒ Tu… bueno pasado en el pasado; ¿qué vas hacer con el dinero? ‒

‒ ve~ no sé… ¿y tú?

‒ tal vez vaya a Euro Disney‒

Ambos sonrieron; el trío no volvió a salir, al menos en unos meses, la deuda fue pagada a tiempo y las copias almacenadas, por si las moscas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, me inspire después de ver un episodio de Hetalia, él ataque de las tortugas, y luego pensé y si ambos se comportan al revés de lo que son... sería divertido, entonces este es el resultado. críticas, comentarios, sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.

un poco de traducción:

ti voglio bene= te quiero/ te amo pero de una manera familiar

Je t'aime frère, vous êtes le meilleur= te quiero mucho hermano eres el mejor

La traducción en frases llega a ustedes a una buena amiga mía Gaby. :)


End file.
